Death Love Life-Swanqueen
by longlivetheEvilQueen
Summary: AU Emma finds herself starting a new part of her life and has no clue what to do. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. She also had dark brown eyes, a small but strong figure and an air about her that told me that she has power and knows how to use it in very painful ways but I sure hoped that she didn't. That tiny bit of hope got smashed by a fifty-pound sledge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is my first fanfiction. I'm writing my first book and I thought it would be cool to put the Once characters into my story. Hope you like it. It is going to be a Swanqueen story. If you don't like it then don't read it. I have no beta so all grammer/spelling errors are my own**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. The amazing Eddie and Adam do. I get nothing from this than my own happiness.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Prologue-**

Everything changed for me the day I died. I mean it's kind of an odd experience opening your eyes and seeing everyone you love around you mourning your death and not being able to touch them, or talk to them. They can't even see you. But I still tried to get their attention to tell them that I was there, and that I was okay, but none of them could hear me. At the time i still haden't realized that I had died, at least not until I saw my own body lying on a hospitial bed hooked up to a bunch of machines, and one machine in particular had a flat green line on it.

That's why my family was freaking out. I mean my body looked like a mess, I had gauze wrapped around my head to staunch the blood flowing from a head wound, my left arm from the elbow down was in a black cast, and a whole bunch more cuts on the rest of my body. It looked like I had been mauled by a hundred tiny lions, that thought that I was their scratching post. My blonde hair was a mess as usual, so that was no surprise. I have a wirey, small frame, and to top it all off I was wearing a pink hospital gown. Bottom line, I looked terriable.

Well on that cheerful note, I suppose that I should introduce myself. My name is Emma Swan and I'm, well was, sixteen years old, you know before I died.

When I realized that I was dead I diden't want to believe it, I hoped that I was dreaming. But I wasn't. So I just stood there, tryinng to come to terms with the fact that my life, as I knew it, was over. And that there was nothing that I could do to change that. No matter how badly I wanted to.

 _ **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**_

 **Thanks for reading! XD**

 **Should I Continue?**


	2. What's going on!

**Well here is the first full chapter. I am editing this as the prologue uploads. Sooo, I don't know what you think yet. I have up until part of the second chapter written so far. I really am enjoying writing it so I hope you like reading it. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or Emma and Regina... even though I wish I did... then Swanqueen would be cannon. But I don't own any of them so... :,(**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 1-**

I didn't expect to die the way that I did. You see, I had been sitting in the front passenger seat of my friend Mary Margarets's car heading home from school. We were talking about the usual; you know people we liked, what parties we were going to, how school sucked the life out of us.

Uh... no pun intended, okay maybe a little. But hey, I'm dead I'm allowed to make jokes.

As I was saying, MM and I were on our way home, just doing what we had always done. Then right when we drove across an intersection, out of nowhere a speeding red van blindsided us, and our car flipped over three times. The only thing I remember from those last moments of consciousness was the intense, burning pain that was quickly spreading across my body. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

Then the next thing I know, I'm opening my eyes and I'm dead, just standing in the middle of a hospital room not knowing what I should do.

Then some girl that I'd never seen before walked into the room. My family didn't even notice her at all. I thought that was because they were out of their minds with grief. But thing is she was looking right at me like she could see me when no one else did.

She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. She also had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair falling to her shoulders, a small but strong figure, and an air about her that told me that she has power and knows how to use it in very painful ways. I couldn't tell if she could see me, but I sure hoped that she didn't.

That tiny bit of hope got smashed by a fifty-pound sledge hammer.

She slowly made her way toward me, not even giving my family a second glance. Then she suddenly stopped about three feet in front of me, gave me a small secretive smile then motioned for me to follow her, all without saying a word.

So, I did exactly that, I followed her.

I know that following some girl that I had never met before probably wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done, but I didn't have any other options. Plus I was dead so it's not like my life was at risk or anything.

Still I couldn't help but wonder how she could see me, and what she could want from me.

She had turned right in the hall outside my room and walked down the corridor, not even stopping to look back and see if I was following behind her. It was as if she expected me to follow and if I didn't well my bad and my choice not hers. I don't like it when people think they can control me and tell me what to do.

 _"So,"_ I thought bitterly, _" maybe I should stop and let her leave, cause for all I know she may be able to hurt me even though I'm dead."_

She paused, looked back, and yet again motioned for me to follow her, then continued down the hall to the exit. It was like she had heard my thoughts. I was beggining to be a little creeped out. But the creepieness factor was outmatched by my curiosoty. I just had to know what this girl wanted from me.

I caught up with her about a block away from the hospital. We stood in front of an old two story brick house. The place looked like no one had set foot in it for years, and seriously needed some repairs. The windows were either broken or so dirty that you could no longer see through them. It had a faded number painted next to the door. All I could make out was a partical 0 and a 3 or maybe it was an 8 .

The girl then proceeded to walk up the stairs, unlock the front door and go inside. I know that I must have been insane, because I followed her without even hesitating.

As expected the inside of the house was just as messed up as the outside. The photos that were hanging on the walls were all covered with a thick layer of dust. The furniture that was left behind, by whomever owned the house before, was quickly falling to peices. Even the walls seemed to be slowly coming apart, as if the building no longer had the stregnth to hold itself together.

 _" If this place is actually up to code, I want to know what places aren't,"_ I thought incredulously, " _The city should have torn this place down ages ago."_

Anyway, the mystery girl was standing just inside the entry way, watching me like she was trying to judge if it was worth the effort to open her mouth and talk to me. I got the feeling that there was more, much more, to this girl than meets the eye. At that moment I became very determined to learn everything that I could from her no matter what it cost me. Which can't be much since I no longer owned any personal possestions, money, and I can't forget to mention the fact that- oh I don't know- I'm dead so there's no way it could cost my life. Right?

She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it in a way that made me think that she was just as wary of me as I was of her. Right when I was about to ask her name, she started down the hall, turned left and walked down a flight of stairs.

I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to get any sort of explanation out of her, but I still went after her anyway, thinking that maybe, just maybe, when we get to where she's headed she'd say something to me.

The cramped narrow stairway led into a huge brightly lit basement, it was the complete opposite of the rest of the house. Flat screen televisions were hanging from the walls, there was a kitchen in the far right corner, a couple of beds to the right, and a cozy sitting area in front of the stairwell with just enough room to have three people walk in side by side.

She stopped at the edge of the kitchen then looked over her shoulder and asked politely, "Would you like something to drink? I could get you a coke, unless you would rather have water." She was standing with the fridge door open and getting two drinks out, not even waiting for a response.

"Who the hell are you?!" I blurted out without stopping to think.

I realize that I was probably being a jerk, but she was _really_ freaking me out. I mean she offered me a drink and brought me to her home, without even knowing a single thing about me. She didn't say a word just set both of the sodas down and stood there leaning against the counter top.

Then when she finally decided to speak all she said was, "Lets just say I'm a friend, and from the scene back at the hospital I'm going to assume that you know you're dead," I nodded even though she hadn't phrased it as a question. She walked over and handed me my drink.

"Well, I'm here to help you to adjust to your new life, and to aid you in any way that I can."

"You're not going to tell me much more than that are you?" She shook her head no.

I couldn't help but sigh in frustration I wanted, no needed, to know something about this girl. "Will you at least tell me your name? I think that I should at least know that if you're really going to be my 'friend'," I said beginning to lose patience with her.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. My name's Regina and it's a pleasure to meet you. Although considering the circumstances you probably don't think of our meeting as pleasurable," she said in her quiet way, "and now that you know my name, what's your's?"

"Emma. And no I wouldn't exactly say that it's nice to meet you. You know since I just died and all. No offence to you of course. Sorry if I'm being rude," I sarcastically responded unable to restrain my anger and sorrow at my own death. She just nodded as if this happened alot, that my reaction was expected, and it probably was but it still pissed me off. How could she be so calm whan she's talking to a ghost, me to be specific. You'd think that Regina would at least be freaking out a little bit. She is definatly not a normal girl, that's for sure.

Regina turned and walked around to the creame colored couch that had its back facing the stairway and sat down. She then motioned for me to join her. I went and sat on the blood red couch to her right its back to the kitchen. There was a dark brown knee high coffee table in the middle of the sitting area, I was tempted to put my feet up on it, but decided against it because I don't live there and even though I can be a jerk sometimes, I still have _some_ manners. The floor was hard wood so every time that I moved or shifted my feet you could hear a light tap tap tapping sound echo around the room breaking up the silence.

I glanced up from the floor and saw that she was leaning back into the couch with her coke in her left hand and a tv remote in the other, calmly flipping through the channels as if it was just another normal day. I marveled at how she could just slip into doing something so ordinary, when everything that had occured between the two of us earlier had been anything but.

Maybe Regina wasn't so bad after all, and since she was going to relax and enjoy herself, why not join her, cause being dead wasn't going to just go away; just disappear.

Who knows I may even end up becoming friends with her. What choice did I have anyway it's not like anyone else could see me.

So I guess I'm stuck with her.

Actually, it's more like she's stuck with me.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Well, that's the first full chapter done. Still haven't checked if anyone read the prologue, or liked it at all. I'm actually afraid to check. But if you read this far then I guess you liked it. Please read and/or review if you want. Feedback would be nice. XD**

 **Thanks for Reading this chapter! XD**


	3. Uh-Oh Dis Ain't Good

**Hey second chapter up already. Didn't think I'd be able to update this story so quickly. I should also have other chapters up sometime soon, likely this week. I found my hand written copies of chapters 3-5 and just have to type them up and edit them.**

 **I have no beta so any and all errors are my own. I do all editing myself and it's easy to miss things. Please let me know if i need to correct anything. Thanks you berry much.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own OUAT or Emma and Regina. If I did they would have magic/True-Love babies by now, and be married. But their not, soo... DX**

 _ **"Italics = thoughts"**_

 _ **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**_

 **-Chapter 2-**

I woke up the next morning, with my eyes still closed from, and wishing that yesterday had just been a dream. I wanted to go back to how everything was before the accident, before my life was stolen from me. I felt a deep ache begin to build in my chest, the threat of tears becoming too much for me to handle.

 _"I just want my freaking life back, Is that too much to ask?"_

I never knew that I could want something so badly. I felt a few tears escape my eyes and fall, unable to contain the pain and sorrow that I was holding inside of me, yet unwilling to let it go.

When I finally decided to open my eyes I saw Regina sitting on the coffee table watching me. She wore a dark blue tank top and a pair of gray short shorts.

She gently touched her hand to my shoulder in a comforting gesture, as if she knew of the pain I was feeling. She stood and smiled down at me. Unsure of what to say I closed my eyes and tried to think of a reason to explain my tears. I partially opened my left eye courious to know if she was still there.

She wasn't.

I sat up wondering where she had gone, whan in the corner of my eye I saw something orange, glinting in the dim light. I looked, and sitting on the table was a pack of Reeses peanut butter cups and a Coke, along with folded a yellow sheet of paper with my name on it. I carefully picked up the peice of paper and gently opened it.

It said:

Emma,

I had a feeling you would need some cheering up. So, here is some chocolate and a soda. I hope they help. I know that you're having a tuff time adjusting. But know that I am here to help you, contrary to what you may believe.

\- Regina

I sat there for a minute or two staring in disbelief at the note in my hand. " _Why is she trying so hard to make me feel better?"_

"Jeez, who would give chocolate to make someone happy. How stereotypical can you get?" I muttered in case she was listening. But on the inside I was thankful to her for noticing that I was hurting, and for attempting to make me feel a little bit better.

I leaned back against the arm of the couch, picked up the package of Reeses and tore it open. I sighed expectantly as the sweet smell of chocolate and peanut butter filled the air. I bit into one, and then another until all of them were gone. I then reached over grabbed the Coke and popped the top open. I brought the can to my lips and poured a gulp of fizzy goodness into my mouth and held it there savoring the crisp, cool taste.

I looked at the can and realized that even though I was dead I could still eat and drink. Wasn't stuff- like food and drinks- supposed to go right through me, like in movies?

" _Note to self: ask Regina how it's possible that I can eat and drink stuff."_

The entire place started to shake. The sound of wood breaking and stone crunching echoed throughout the basemment, followed closely by a girl's screams.

" _Regina_."

I jumped up, dropping my soda all over the floor. I headed up the stairs as fast as I could. I burst through the door that opened into the hallway on the first floor. Dust hung thick in the air to the point that I could hardly see. But I could tell from the rays of light that were reflecting off the dirt that at least half of the house had collapsed.

The ground stopped shaking.

All was silent.

 _ **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**_

 **Cliff-hangar I know, Sorry. I hate them to. I promise to update again as soon as I have the next chapter typed up.**

 **Please review if you liked it. I really do hope you enjoyed it. THANKS FOR READING! ;{)**


	4. Da fug is happening!

**Hey, I know it's a bit short, I tried to make it longer but anything I added just didn't seem right. Will eventually be SQ.**

 **Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time and its characters still belong to Eddie and Adam. I own nothing but the storyline/plot.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 3-**

The screaming had stopped. "Regina? Regina where are you?" A the dust swirled through the air, my hair whipped into my eyes. I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Regina...answer me. Damn it Regina, answer me!" I blindly threw boards and other crap out of my way, trying to find her.

"Hehehe, it appears that the little mistress has found another spirit to 'guide'. Lets hope you last longer than the others." An amused, high pitch, condesending voice said.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? Who are you, where is Regina?!" I jumped, I hadn't heard him approach.

The dust was calming, letting more light into the exposed room. He had a sharp nose, thin lips, and a harsh twinkle in his eyes. He was thin and wore tight black pants and a black silk shirt. He blended into the shadows, it was difficult to tell where they began and he ended.

The air felt heavy, I had to fight to pull in a breath. It was like I was standing near an abyss clutching at anything I could to keep from falling. Like I was in the middle of the ocean fighting to keep my head above water.

"You'll know who I am soon enough Emma. As for the little lady, well she's over there somewhere." He waved gracefully waved toward what used to be the front of the house. I turned to the peices of shattered lumber, and prepared myself for the worst.

I saw a subtle movement to my left, Regina was pushing a heavy shard of wood off herself.

"Shit," she had blood pouring from a gash on her head, and a gaping hole in her stomach. She was as pale as freshly fallen snow. She struggled to stand. I raced over and pulled her arm around my shoulders, putting most of her weight on me.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" The guy smirked and tapped the side of his nose.

"Heheh. A curious one aren't you," He tilted his head like a cat studying it's prey before it pounces. "You will be entertaing to watch. I will have my eye on you from now on. The both of you."

Regina's body shook; her breathing was shallow and ragged. I looked at her face, her eyes were shut. She had passed out.

A deep cold laugh sounded from behind me. I looked back up, but he was already gone, faded, as if he had never really been there.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think about some cosmic creep.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Don't freak out okay, I know things look bad for Regina. But it's necessary for things that happen in the next chapter. Nothing horrible, I promise.**

 **Thank you for reading! XD**


	5. Well that's Something

**This chapter has a bit more dialogue then the others. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time. :(**

 _ **"Itallics" = Thoughts**_

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 4-**

I was getting a bowl of water and a rag to try to clean Regina up a bit when a ragged, clogged sound came from her spot on the couch. I rushed over thinking she was choking. The blood was pooling in the back of her mouth keeping her from getting any air. I turned her onto her right side to let the blood escape so she could breathe. It started to trickle out of the corner of Regina's mouth and down to the couch.

I grabbed the damp cloth and gently wiped the blood from her chin and cheek, and carefully cleaned the area around the gash on the side of her head.

Her eyes opened and slowly darted across my face, as if she were searching for something. I kept my gaze on her injuries, pretending that I hadn't noticed that she had woken up.

Her breathing was still shallow, but at least she wasn't choking anymore.

I turned to dip the rag back into the water, I glanced back to Regina. I was stunned. The damp cloth hung limply from my hand, I thought that I had finally gone completely _crazy_. I had to be seeing things.

Her skin was streching and stiching itself back together.

Weakly Regina said, "I need something to drink."

"Uh...umm...Right. Yeah, of course," I said flustered before jumping up to get her a glass of water.

 _"What the hell is going on!"_ I was on autopilot as I filled the cup. _"This can be explained, right? Maybe I had a mental break. Yeah, that's gotta be it."_

Regina was sitting up when I turned around, and was trying to get the blood out of the couch. "Here is your water."

"Thanks," she chugged the water like it was the first she'd had in days.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The healing thing. And who the hell was that guy?!"

"That...Well, I don't know I just do. I guess you could call it an adaptation that keeps me from completly dying. And, that 'guy' as you put it, is a very powerful man. You don't want to get on his bad side. His name is Rumple. My teacher." She spoke softly as if someone may overhear her.

"What the fuck? If he's your teacher then why was he trying to kill you!? That doesn't make sense! I don't see how you can be so calm about this, he tried to _kill_ you! I thought-" I stopped.

She tilted her head like a puppy, "You thought what?"

"Nothing. Whatever-just whatever." I let out a breath, my shoulders slumping. I didn't want to get into a fight or make her feel bad. Besides if we did fight she'd probably just win it anyway. All she would have to do is pout a little and say please and I would immediatly cave. That's what my little brother would do all the time. He knew exactly how to play me.

"Look Emma, I...I know that it probably looked like he was trying to kill me. But he wasn't. If I was at any risk of a second death he would have eased up. It's just the way he teaches, trial and error. Learning by doing. It may not be healthy but it is what it is."

"You said second death. What do you mean _second_ death?"

Her eyes widened. I guess she hadn't ment to let that slip. She looked away, gathering her thoughts I guess.

After a few moments she took a deep breath then said,"For some of us after we die we're stuck here. Unable to move on but unable to fully be a part of the living world. When that happens you can either start haunting places of the living and try to figure out why you haven't moved on, and try to fix it. Or you can become like myself and Rumple. We're not exactly grim reapers or guides to the afterlife, but that is the closest thing you have to compare us to."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this eariler?"

Regina smiled sadly, "You had just died. And you're still dealing with that. I wanted to give you time to adjust first."

"S-still that doesn't mean you couldn't have given me some kind of warning. I mean...I...I thought-I thought you were a goner." I stammered out.

She looked away again her eybrows drawn together, biting her lip. "What is it Regina?"

"Nothing important." She quickly answered snapping out of her thoughts, "just don't worry over me. Okay? There is no need for it. Though I do appreciate it."

I mumbled out a gruff, whatever, and snatched the empty glass out of her hand.

As I set the glass down I heard the tv turn on. Some acton movie was playing. The grinding of the engine and the screeching of tires in the asphalt made me remember my little brother.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **I wanna know who you guys think Emma's little brother is. Her brother will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Flashback

**I don't have a beta so any and all errors are my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or any of its characters. :( Nor do I own the movie King Arthur it's only briefly mentioned anyway.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 5-**

Killian and I sat on the beat up old couch that our parents had for about forever. Well since their college days...so about a hundred years ago. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Mom was working on filling out bills and paychecks for the ice cream shop she owned. Dad was out in front of the house cutting the grass. We could hear the cer-chunk, cer-chunk of the old engine, and the cresendo of the music blaring from the tv speakers. Killian and I were watching the movie King Arthur, it was at the bloody scene at the end where a bunch of pepople were dying. He was bouncing on the couch and clutching my arm. He was way too excited to see so much blood for a nine year-old.

...Then he started crying because it ended. As soon as the credits started to roll he jumped up, wearing a face-spliting grin. It's a miracle that he didn't give himself emotional whiplash.

He gripped my hand in both of his smaller ones and tugged, "C'mon lets go!"

I sighed in defeat. If I said no then he would just sulk around and pout for an hour, or until I gave in. "Fine, w-"

"Yayyy! Okay, lets play tag." His blue eyes sparkled, he was bouncing again.

"But there's only two of us Killian." I put my arm around his thin shoulders, he leaned into the hug.

"So?"

"You can't play tag with on-" He stuck his lower lip out, scrunching his eyebrows up and tears filled his eyes, "ly two...people." I finished with another sigh.

"Please Emma! I wanna play tag with you!" He begged, his voice wavering.

How could someone so small and young be so manipulative? "Alright. Alright, I'll play."

He shouted loudly, nearly knocking me over with a hug. I tried not to, I _really_ did, but I couldn't stop the grin that found its way onto my lips.

He pulled away quickly yelling, "Tag, you're it!"

Than he ran off laughing.

SQSQSQSQSQ **LineBreak** SQSQSQSQSQ

I had not realized that I had started crying. I leaned heavily onto the counter, my knees weak, unable to hold my weight I was shaking so badly.

I heard a strangled breath. A sob. I opened my eyes realizing that it was me. I'd never get to see my little brother again. Play with him. Watch him grow up, be there for him like older sisters should be.

I bit my lip. Hard. I was gripping the counter so tightly that my fingers were going numb. I grit my teeth and forced myself to take deep breaths.

I pushed the thoughts away. I wasn't going to waste my time crying. No point in it.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Okay, obviously Henry isn't Emma's little brother. The reason I made Killian her brother and not Henry is cause I like Killian, and wanted to include him in this somehow. I have an idea of what I want to do with Henry in this and it won't be in flashbacks. Thanks to KarenDani4Ever for the guess!**

 **Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
